ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Bonus Episode 002
"Derpy Muffins" is the second bonus episode of the series. This episode takes place between episodes 23 and 24. Flash, Twilight and Spike were looking for people to duel, when Derpy was being her Derpy self (No pun intended) and rolling down a hillside inside a trash can. Twilight then duels against Derpy, which within the duel, she doesn't use Twilight Sorcerer. Will she win? Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Derpy Muffins Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Silent Magician LV4" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Silent Magician LV4", it gains 500 ATK every time Derpy draws a card. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Derpy Derpy draws ("Silent Magician LV4": 1000 → 1500/1000). She then Normal Summons "Ditsy Angel" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Power Muffin" to increase the ATK of "Ditsy Angel" by 500 ("Ditsy Angel": 1200 → 1700/1200). Twilight activates her face-down "Spellbinding Circle" to prevent "Ditsy Angel" from attacking, but it doesn't work as "Ditsy Angel" is unaffected by card effects. "Ditsy Angel" attacks and destroys "Silent Magician LV4" (Twilight 4000 → 3800). She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Ventus Charmer" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Striker Magician" (1200/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Ventus Charmer" with the "Striker Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Tempest Conjurer" (2200/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Striker Magician" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Derpy equal to half the ATK of "Ventus Charmer" (Derpy 4000 → 3500). She then activates the first effect of "Tempest Conjurer" to look at the top three cards of her Deck. If there are any Spell Cards among them, she can send them to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Tempest Conjurer" by 300 for each one. She finds two ("Tempest Conjurer": 2200 → 2800/1400). "Tempest Conjurer" attacks "Ditsy Angel", but Derpy activates her face-down "Half Unbreak" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Derpy 3500 → 2700). Turn 4: Derpy Derpy draws. She then Tributes "Ditsy Angel" in order to Tribute Summon "Ditsy Goddess" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Ditsy Goddess" attacks "Tempest Conjurer". She then activates "Ditsy Dynamic" to swap the ATK and DEF of both battling monsters ("Ditsy Goddess": 1000/1000 → 2200/1400; "Tempest Conjurer": 2200/1400 → 1000/1000). "Ditsy Goddess" then destroys "Tempest Conjurer" (Twilight 3800 → 2600). She then activates the effect of "Ditsy Goddess" to pay 100 LP (Derpy 2700 → 2600) and reset "Ditsy Dynamic". Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Flame Burst Magician" was summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Derpy (Derpy 2600 → 1800). She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Flame Burst Magician" by 1000 ("Flame Burst Magician": 1300 → 2300/600). "Flame Burst Magician" attacks "Ditsy Goddess", but Derpy activates her face-down "Ditsy Dynamic" to swap the ATK and DEF of both battling monsters ("Ditsy Goddess": 1000/1000 → 2300/600; "Flame Burst Magician": 2300/600 → 1000/1000). "Ditsy Goddess" destroys "Flame Burst Magician" (Twilight 2600 → 1300). Derpy then activates the effect of "Ditsy Goddess" (Derpy 1800 → 1700) to reset "Ditsy Dynamic". Turn 6: Derpy Derpy draws. "Ditsy Goddess" attacks Twilight directly (Twilight 1300 → 300). She then Normal Summons "Ditsy Angel" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Rebirth" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Silent Magician LV4" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates her face-down "Spellbook Restoration" to shuffle all "Spellbook" cards in her Graveyard into her Deck and allow Derpy to draw one card for each one returned. Five were returned, so Derpy draws five cards ("Silent Magician LV4": 1000 → 3500/1000). Since "Silent Magician LV4" has 3500 ATK, its effect activates, Tributing itself to Special Summon "Silent Magician LV8" (3500/1000) from her Deck in Attack Position. Due to its effect, it cannot be targeted by Spell Card effects, so "Ditsy Dynamic" doesn't work. "Silent Magician LV8" attacks and destroys "Ditsy Goddess" (Derpy 1700 → 0).